Analytical systems using chemical spectroscopical methods for chemical identification of elements involving selective absorption techniques are well known. In one such method a chemical is evaporated or combusted in the flame of a known gas (referred to as flame photometry) such as hydrogen, and the emission spectra thus obtained are detected and measured by photoelectric devices. In another well-known method, the substance examined and identified is diluted in a known liquid which is then placed in a cuvette and exposed to a concentrated source of monochromatic light, which, after passing through the substance where some of its energy in a certain bandwidth is absorbed, is then detected by a photoelectric detector or sensor. Many refinements and improvements have been made to the individual components of spectroscopical analysis systems. For example, the monochromaticity of the light source and the sensitivity of the photoelectric devices themselves have both been improved. However, all such improvements in techniques require the use of inert material.